fly to the grave
by Nonny21
Summary: used to be Ian's little Dove...Wild womanizer Ian has finally met his match... in a sweet loan some little Dove.
1. bite me

Fang was nearly overflowing with eager patrons, with a line of humans waiting outside. Of all the times Ian had been there he'd never see the place so full. With a nod his guards disappeared into the crowed, presumably to watch from a distance...tho he knew they'd be finding their own fun as well. A flash of his green eyes was all that was needed and the human sitting in his bar stool vanished of his own accord.

"something going down tonight?" he asked the bartender whom he knew was called Tally. Named so because his biceps were covered with tally marks. Strangely enough each tally stood for a life he had saved.

"got a live show tonight." Tally told him pointedly. "young little human they call Dove."

"a human?" he remarked. There was a good mix of undead, ghost, vamps and ghouls, excreta. But there were also tons of humans. "didn't think one little girl could cause all this ruckus." he commented dryly. His eyes followed a cute little tart as she sashayed her hips while passing.

"you ain't seen this bird." tally commented. He turned to a patron whom would actually order a drink. Ian was there to drink alright... but his pleasure wasn't any thing Tally had on tap. He waited patiently to be approached, and he knew he would be,

he had on a pair of custom fitted jeans, tight on his ass and lose in the legs. they made for easy maneuverability should he need to fight. His form fitting black tee accentuated every muscle in his flat belly and chiseled chest. And just for fun he'd added his new favorite hat. Kitty, one of the new vampires in his line, Referred to it as his punk hat. It had a wide curved brim and an ornately painted picture of a skull dripping blood.

Add all that with his devastatingly good looks and not one human woman could resist. He didn't need to thrall them to get them to go with him, just flash a sexy grin and they would piratically beg for it. Ian had softly curling Auburn hair that hung loose to his solders. His eyes were naturally blue, that glowed a brilliant green when he was hungry, angry, or horny; something he used to his advantage often.

Case, a ghoul, slid onto the stool beside him. The two had once been at odds, but there was a strict no violence rule in club Fang. "here for the show?" he asked.

"decidedly not." was Ian's answer. Case just nodded and ordered his drink. Suddenly the lights dimmed, the dance floor cleared and a spotlight illuminated the space.

"I've got a table near the stage. Come on." he offered. Ian would have turned him down, but he looked around. Every single person, living, dead, men, and women were crowding around the make shift stage. He wasn't gonna attract dinner this way.

"lead the way mate." Case gave him a smile before showing Ian to a table set up right on the edge of the dance floor. Nothing was happening, no music, no singing... nothing. Ian was about to point it out when a blur streaked across the room. He tensed, only to relax when he spotted the vampire standing center stage. In his arms was a white sheet covered in red stains.

"i give you... the Dove!" he shouted shaking out the sheet. Ten or so white birds flew into the air with a flutter. When Ian's attention returned to where the vampire had been standing he was shocked.

A tall thin girl had replaced him, she stood with her head down, long thick black curls hung as a curtain in front of her face. Her cloths left nothing to the imagination. A black and white mini skirt just barley cover her bum, leaving the pale skin of her long luscious legs glimmering in the light. A skintight tank top clung to her tight little belly and accentuated her large breasts.

Thin was an understatement, the girl could have been anorexic, her ribs were visible under the shirt when she shifted. Ian noted the piercings running in pairs up both her long twiggy arms, laced with a bit of red string and tied in a bow near each wrist. He was vaguely aware that this was referred to as Corset piercing. He wondered to himself where else she was priced.

She suddenly lifted her head as the music started playing. Deep dark pools of melted chocolate penetrated him. When she began to sing Ian thought, if he still had a beating heart, she would have stopped it. He wasn't listing to the words of the song, his mind couldn't comprehend it right then. Her petite frame moved and twisted with the beat, as she danced her way over to different men around her stage. She would place one of her hands, with long spindly fingers, upon the chest of any man with in reach. Once or twice she would lower herself onto a lap only to jump up before it's owner could respond.

When she reached Case her eyes lit up with recognition, and she bent to kiss his cheek. The ghoul's face split into a grin. He nodded toward Ian, who was mesmerized by the girl. The little Dove gave a playful smile, depositing herself into his lap and kissing his cheek as well. Before Ian could gather his wits she moved on to the next guy in the circle.

She completed an entire rotation before the song ended. Every man she had touche, run a finger down his jaw line, or offered a kiss on the cheek, was smitten. Ian had a hard on he thought would never be satisfied until he had her. The next song was faster, her dancing became more provocative. Sweat dripped down her face but she didn't wipe at it.

Ian began to fantasize about having her beneath him, she'd sweat then too. He'd lick each and every salty drop from her skin before making her sweat more. She swayed her hips, hands tracing a path from her neck down. She touched her breasts, her stomach, the gentile curve of her hips, before slipping between those sweet thighs. The song stopped suddenly and she pulled her hand away. She licked her pouty pink lips and slipped a finger into her mouth.

Her eyes moved around the circle, listening to the opening notes of her third song. Her she spotted Ian and half her mouth curled up in a smile. she reached up, hands pulling thorough that thick mass of curls. Ian wanted to feel that hair tickling his body as she sat over him, riding his thick erection. Slowly she moved across the floor back towards him.

The other side of her mouth went up in a sweet seductive smile that touched her eyes. Ian returned it, aware that he would be flashing fang. She reached down with one hand and plucked his hat off his head. She covered the curls she had mounded onto her head and gave him a wink before dancing away.

By the end of her fifth and final song Ian could have cared less if he ever saw his hat again. But Dove? Oh he would do more than see her. The vampire from her opening act stepped back onto the stage, holding up the bloody sheet. She allowed him to wrap it around herself, covering her completely. When he gave a rough tug of the sheet and waved it in the air she was gone.

"Bloody hell." Ian breathed. He needed a drink now more than ever. The applause and screaming was nearly defining.

"she is here every Friday." Case told him taking a long pull from the drink he had ordered previously. Ian just nodded, his mind on how he would get to this Dove, alone. He sat with Case for another fifteen minuets before the ghoul was led off by a busty blond. One of the few waitresses slid up to him.

"you need a drink Ian?" she offered. She moved her head to the side suggestively, but he just ordered a bourbon. The girl's face fell before stalking off to get the damn drink. Some one sat in the seat across from him. He looked up to tell them to bugger off... and stopped.

big dark brown eyes watched him from under the brim of his own hat. "thanks for the loan." she purred, taking the hat from her head and handing it over.

"any time love." he accepted the punk hat and put it back on his head. "you were absolutely smashing up there." he jerked his head towards the dance floor that was once again full of bumping and grinding dancers.

"well isn't that something?" she wondered, bemused.

"what would that be love?"

"the grate Liam Flannery, giving a complement." she said in wounder.

"how is it you, a human, has heard of me; yet before this night I'd never heard your name?" she gave a little giggle.

"lets say... I have friends in high places." she smirked. The waitress returned with Ian's drink.

"can I get you a drink?" he offered.

"no," she giggled again at his bewildered look. "but you can come with me while I get one." she stood up from the stool and looked at him pointedly. Ian noticed that she had changed into a pair of hip hugging jeans and a looser tank top. "you coming?" she asked when his eyes returned to her face, eyebrows raised. He grabbed his drink and let her lead him through the crowd to the bar.

He was about to hail Tally over when she lifted the slab of the bar that employees used to get in the back. Ian was confused, but followed her through and closed the slab behind them. Tally gave her a little wave and smile, but she didn't go for his liquor supply. The sweet little Dove led him through a door that he had never noticed was there before.

"if I made tally come back here every time I needed a drink he wouldn't be such a friendly Vampire." she told him. They were in a little kitchen area, with a fridge, and ice machine, an industrial dish washer and a small sink. Dove took a glass from a rack of clean dishes and twisted on the sink. Ian's eyebrows raised this time. "water?"

"it's all I drink, not a hard to please kind of girl. I like it straight from the tap... none of that fancy bottled stuff for me." the corner of her mouth curved up again before she took a sip.

"you have no idea how dangerous this is for you." he said menacingly. Watching her wet lips suck from the cup, seeing her throat work. His eyes were glowing green. She put down the glass and cocked her head to the side. Purposely revealing the soft smooth skin above her jugular.

"you think I don't know what I'm doing?" she asked, her sweet voice had a little bite to it. He just watched her. "I get up in front of hundreds of vampires, and ghouls, shake my hips, get em' all worked up," her voice was a low purr. "I do it once a week, and you think I don't know what I am doing? If a regular man was what I wanted, I'd just dance at a strip club." she gave a little laugh. "now are you thirsty, or not?"

"are you cretin about this lovely?" he asked ash Dove pressed her body against his.

"Bite me."


	2. the highwayman

Ian didn't have to be asked twice, he lowed his head pressing a kiss to her velvety soft skin. He jumped back suddenly as if she had shocked him. "bloody hell!" he shouted in surprise. "your burning up!" she grimaced.

"that doesn't mean any thing." she said coolly. "don't you like your girls warm?"

"warm? Yes. So sick you might die on me? No way." he stepped back, shaking his head. "sorry love. Maybe another time, when your not sick." she snorted.

"when I'm not sick? That 'll be when hell freezes over." she scoffed. He just watched her, sorrow passed over her face. "been sick for as long as I have been alive. You thought I was crazy for what I do here? I'm destined for an early grave any way."

"so you dance around provocatively and let vampires bit you for what? To hasten your death?"

"no, not to die. To live." she breathed.

"so your looking for the one who is going to change you?"

"god no." she said indignity. She took in a deep breath through her nose. "you all smell so good." her voice was a purr. "and your voices, you know just what to say and how to say it to get my panties wet. I don't even have to go all the way, just the feel of your fangs in my neck..." her whole body shuttered. "instant orgasm."

Ian's eyes glowed green. "you have got be joking." he demanded, despite his raging boner and intense hunger. He was mildly surprised that he was able to find his tong.

"looks like some one has changed his mind." she mover her head to the side again and stepped forward. He put his hands on her slender hips, holding at arms length.

"not so fast lovely." she gave him the cutest questioning look. "i might be _'an evil undead'_ but I am not a murder of innocent girls. If I'm gonna drink... your going to drink first."

"that's a new one. I'm not a vamp." she pointed out. "the human body can't drink blood...makes us puke. Found that one out the hard way." he chuckled. He didn't ask what that little statement meant.

"you can drink up to a pint before your body rejects it... probably less in your case; Your so damn small. Any way, I'm only offering you a few drops. It'll get rid of what ever is causing you fever and we can get down to business."

"your serious?" he nodded. "what ever you say Mr. Flannery." Ian wasn't paying attention. He'd pulled a small knife from his pocket and sliced open his finger.

"just relax darling," he said pressing his finger to her lips. Dove opened her moth slightly, and he pushed into her warm sweet mouth. Her big eyes closed and an expression of bliss came over her face. When the wound had healed she let his slick finger slip from between those tempting lips. "see? Not so bad."

"that was amazing, better than any drug I've had." she was shocked.

"now I get to taste you." his crystal eyes turned once more to glowing green. Her heartbeat quickened, and she stepped into his waiting arms. Ian kissed that sweet flesh again, cooler now, but still warm. His fangs sank in and pure extacy filled his mouth.

Dove reached her arms up and circled his neck, burying her hands in his hair and pulling his head tighter to her neck. "yes." she moaned just once. Ian allowed himself only four good pulls before slicing his thumb on a fang and closing her neck.

She had a dreamy look on her face when he pulled away. A dazed grin spread across her face. "i think you need to sit love." he lead her to a chair.

"no," she heaved a sigh. "I've got to go now." his eyes flashed green.

"you are tired, you need to rest." he insisted. She actually laughed.

"sorry, that doesn't work on me." she shrugged and walked over the the door they had come in by, sticking just her head out. "I'm leaving Tally." she told the bartender before coming back in. there was a door leading to the parking lot at the back of the room. Waiting against the far wall was a canvas messengers bag and a black leather jacket. She threw on the jacked and threw the bags strap over her solder, "walk me to my ride?"

Ian held opened the door and followed her out. She ran a finger along his chest when she walked past, with a playful wink. He was hard, but she hadn't offered sex. Her whole demeanor was sexy as hell. "where's your car love?" she wagged a finger and led him over to something Ian had no idea how to classify. It looked like a cross between motorcycle and a luxury car. There was a single wheel in the back and two in the front.

"my little guilty pleasure." she told him, swinging a leg over the seat. "I'm not strong enough to hold up a real bike, so I drive this little baby. It's a Bombardier Spyder... sweet isn't she?"

"sure is." Ian agreed, not meaning the bike.

"thanks for the drink." she winked again before gunning it out of the parking lot.

Ian went back to the club the next night, hoping to find his sweet little Dove. He had tried in vain all day to get her out of his head, but those big dark eyes set deep in that perfect face haunted his every thought. The usual crowd was back. it was busy, but not full to capacity. Tally passed him a Bourbon and smiled. "strange to see you here two nights in a row."

"I'm hoping to meet up with some one." he answered.

"some one I know? Maybe I've see 'em." Tally offered.

"yeah, the girl from last night. Dove, she here?" Tally laughed and shook hi head.

"she's not patron, just a performer. Won't see her again till Friday." Ian eyed him.

"you seem to know her pretty well." tally nodded.

"known that little one for a few months now, little hell cat huh? She'd make one hell of a vamp." he passed a beer to a waiting ghoul. "thought you weren't interested."

"i wasn't." Ian admitted.

"you are now." it wasn't a question.

"any idea where I might find her?" tally looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"she is a literature student at the collage, bout five miles from here. Don't have an address but your Ian Flannery..." he let the rest of his sentence go and handed the ghoul another beer. They both knew that if any one could find Dove it would be Ian.

Hundreds of young humans wandered the streets of the campus, scents mingled and he growled. It would be nearly impossible to distinguish her scent from all the others. But damned if he was going to wait a week to see her again. He pulled out his mobile to call in reinforcements, his finger paused on the button when her Spyder went rolling by.

"got ya." she grinned to himself. He raced along side the bike, a blur of dark clothing in the crowed. She didn't seem to notice in the least, maneuverings that little toy of hers through the traffic with ease. She finally stopped in the parking lot of a coffee shop.

He stood back, watching her dismount her ride. She had on tightly fit black jeans and a worn black leather jacket. She pulled the bulky helmet off her head shaking out her hair. Her thick curls tumbled down her back in torrents of twists and turns. She reached into her bra to withdraw an i-pod.

Ian strained his ears to her what she had been listening to and was surprised. "bloody hell, that's some boring shit." he told her when she pulled the ear buds out. She spun around nearly falling. "you seem surprised to see me." he gave her his most charming smile.

"Liam." she breathed his name. "you frightened me." he nodded towards the coffee shop.

"thought you only drank water."

"I'm not here to have a drink."

"no?" his eyebrows shot up

"I'm here to sing. To night is poetry night." he nodded.

"what in the bloody hell were you listening to just then? I only just caught the end bit there but bugger me if I understood." she shook her head and laughed. It was amazing at how relaxed she was. Considering one of the strongest vampires in town had just hunted her down. She blushed a bit before she admitted.

"it is an audio book. I don't have a lot of time to read, so I listen to books while I do other things."

"and what book was it?" he pressed. From what he had heard it hadn't been educational. Her pale cheeks reddened even more. "do tell." he demanded.

"it's a romance novel."

"called?"

"one foot in the grave." she mumbled.

"indeed." Ian knew the book all to well. He knew the couple whom it was based on; Ian's close friend Crispen and his half human-half vampire Wife, Cat. His own likeness was in that book as well, in the part of the villein. Damned if he'd ever admit it to his little Dove.

"you liked the show so much last night you thought you'd come see more of me?" Ian planned on seeing more of her, but not in the way she thought.

"absolutely." he let her lead him into the shop. Most of the tables were filled, but she walked past them to one on the corner near the stage labeled reserved. This place actually had a stage for her to preform on, that was nice.

"you can sit at my table." she said and actually pulled out a chair for him. "I'm up first." she took the stage, not even bothering to take off her jacket. A man ran up and placed stool in front of the mic.

"ladies and gentlemen, I give you...our own White Dove." he announced before handing her an acoustic guitar and scurrying back off.

"thank you Tommy." she said, seating herself in front of the mic. "folks tonight is a very special night for me." she told them. "it would seem I have an admirer, came all the way from the city to see little old me." she batted her eyes towards Ian. "so tonight I am going to sing a special song, one of my favorites, just for him." she strummed her guitar and looked out over the crowd before singing.

"THE wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
>The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,<br>The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,  
>And the highwayman came riding—<br>Riding—riding—  
>The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door..."<p>

Ian went still as a stone, unable to tare his eyes away from her, hardly believing what he was hearing. Was she really singing that song to him? Her song continued, soft and sweet... he'd never heard those cursed words sound so sweet.

"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night,  
>But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;<br>Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
>Then look for me by moonlight,<br>Watch for me by moonlight,  
>I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

When her song was over she stood and made to leave the stage. "one more?" someone asked. She looked out through the bright light in her eyes.

"you would keep me from my date for your entertainment?" she asked, laughter in her voice.

"hell yes!" on man called

"you never dated me!" called another.

"OK, you win. But just one more." she told them, in a tone you'd use on a begging child. Ian didn't want her to sing any more, he wanted to take her out of here and bury himself in her body. Fangs , cock, it didn't matter. She took up her guitar again, pushing the stool away with her foot. Her voice was just as soft and clear for this song, but Ian wasn't listening. He was fantasizing.

She had one hell of a voice, he knew she'd sound beautiful screaming out his name. Witch caused him to scowl. She didn't actually know his name, and he didn't know her's. Her eyes kept flicking over to him with cute little smiles, and a few winks. If she wasn't the most astoundingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen...

she didn't bother to use the stairs to get off stage. She simply leaped down before walking back over to him. Ian bolted up and pulled out _her_ chair. "lovely." he purred, breathing in her scent.

"why thank you sir." she took the seat and smiled when he was suddenly across from her again. "what century are you from? No one pulls out chairs any more."

"the eighteenth century, England of course. Or Australia if we're getting technical." she squinted her eyes at him, appraising him.

"you don't look that old." she finally said.

"was in my early twenties when I was turned." he said off hand. She nodded and raised her had to call over the guy from the stage.

"Tommy, can I please have a glass of water?" she was so polite.

"any thing for your admirer?"

"i have every thing he needs." she told him. Ian wanted to burst out laughing at the look of indignation. He didn't respond to her little insinuation, just nodded and went to fetch the water.

"is that why you think I'm here? To drink you?"

"i have been told that I taste like candy." she said suggestively. If he could Ian would have died again right there.

"you are no doubt one of the sweetest humans I've ever had." he admitted. "but I am sure you have more to contribute to a relationship than your blood."

"relationship?" Ian just smiled. "what did you have in mind?" her voice dropped, suggestively.

"any thing your up for lovely." his voice was like a caress on her skin. Tommy came back and set the glass on the table in front of her, not saying any thing this time. She sipped the drink, not taking her eyes off Ian's face. When her cup was empty she shrugged.

"OK handsome, let's get out of here." Ian was up and behind her before she could blink, pulling out her chair. Dove was impressed with his old world manners and enjoyed watching the black blur streak past her when he moved.

In the parking lot they stood by her bike facing each other. She moved, subtly, placing her soft hand on his hard chest. Those dark nearly black eyes looking up into his eyes. "your eyes," she whispered in awe.

"what about them?" he knew they weren't glowing yet. He had simply been enjoying watching her growing desire.

"they are the most amazing shade of crystal clear turquoise I have ever seen." she was staring deep into his stunning eyes. Her little tong darted out the wet her lips, and Ian's blue gaze flashed to glowing Emeralds, evoking a smile from her. "like a fire fly." she remarked. The hand that wasn't on his chest reached up and stroked the side of his face.

Her hands reminded him of spiders, with long spindly legs, dainty and delicate. A shiver ran through his body at her touch. "it's not very privet." she commented, pulling her curls to one side of her head. Exposing her neck. "I'm ready." she felt a soft cool breath rush over her before his lips met her flesh there.

He didn't just bite this time. He sucked and nibbled, the gentle scrape of fang over her pounding pulse was more sensual than she would have imagined. He tonged her jugular drawing an excited moan from deep inside her chest. With that little noise of encouragement his fangs sank deep. "oh," her voice was rough with lust.

He took less this night than he had the one before. Aware that she would still be weak from every thing she had been trough. Her hands were clutching at his chest, she clung tightly to him, her breaths coming in ragged gasps. He bit his tong swirling it over the puncture wounds to close them. "All right love?"

"perfect." she managed to breath. Still not letting him go.

"you need more blood." he told her, going for his pocket knife.

"no you don't." she told him, finally letting go and stepping back. He looked at her questioningly. "I'm sick, have been for as long as I have been alive. Your blood in me last night, it made me forget that. I can't ever forget it, that's to dangerous." she was still breathing heavily, weather from weakness or pleasure he couldn't tell.

Ian took a step closer, a hand reached out to touch her soft skin. His phone rang. With a heavy sigh he answered it. "this had better not be about what I think it is." he growled into the phone. Dove turned away to give him some privacy, she fumbled with the shoulder bag she'd been carrying. "yeah, I'll be there." he told the phone begrudgingly before putting it back in his pocket.

When he looked back up Dove was on her bike, helmet hiding her beautiful face. "i need to get home." her voice was muffled.

"me as well." he didn't look pleased with that. She held out a piece of paper, witch he accepted before she zoomed away again.

"this had better be good Crispin." Ian told his old friend who had shown up at his home looking for help.

"we have got a little problem." Crispin admitted. "Cat and I need a place to hide for a few days, to get things figured out."

"you know you can stay as long as you need to. What exactly is the problem? If you don't mind my asking." Cat cringed when Bone's tried to answer.

"i do mind." she hissed.

"we'll talk later mate." Bones insisted. I want to get her in bed, it has been a long few days." Ian nodded. He understood completely. Bones and Cat led an exciting life, and loved passionately. Thinking about love made him thing of Dove, witch shocked him. He'd seen her only twice, and both times she'd wanted him only to bite her.

He looked at the piece of paper she'd handed him. Scribbled on it was a phone number and an address, he assumed that meant she wanted to see him again. Hell couldn't stop him from seeing her again. The words of her song echoed in his head.

" Then look for me by moonlight,  
>Watch for me by moonlight,<br>I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way"

that damn poem would haunt him till some one drove a steak through his chest. There was no way his little Dove could have known about that, she must have just enjoyed the poem. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it in song form, but it was the first time it had effected him this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Hurricane Scott was headed up the coast, while most people were running for cover Ian was planning a romantic evening with his sweet little Dove. There hadn't been a sever storm in those parts in 26 years, and even that hadn't detracted Ian from any thing. Despite the warnings he took off towards the campus.

he'd borrowed Crispin's bike... it wasn't a spider, but it was powerful, sleek. and sexy. He had decided not to call first and pulled up in front of a rather nice house. He did a quick scan of the home, there were three heartbeats in there, most likely belonging her room mates. He couldn't believe it but his palms were slick with perspiration. Had it been that long since he'd courted a woman? With hesitation he knocked on the door.

The door opened almost instantly. A girl, about Dove's age was standing in front of him. She was shorter than Dove, and a little thicker. But the most distinguishing thing about her was her bald head. "is um..." he drew a blank. Would her friends know her as Dove? He cursed himself for still not knowing her real name.

"Rissa!" the girl screeched.

"what?" came Dove's voice, but it sounded muffled.

"your boyfriend is here!" she stood back looking Ian up and down. "well? Come in, your letting all the cold air out." Ian decided he liked this little fire ball. He inclined his head and stepped into a long hall. The walls were decorated with pictures of Dove and her friends, they were on the beach, riding bikes, having a pillow fight.

Ian stopped short. The nighty she was wearing in that picture was more revealing than the mini shirt she'd had on when he'd first seen her. "this way." the little powder keg told him, disappearing into a room. He pulled his eyes away from the enticing photo and went into the room.

It turned out to be a rather large kitchen. Dove was standing at an island in the middle of the room, a spoon full of peanut butter poised at her lips. The look of utter shock on her face was priceless. She had on jeans and a hoodie, looking all domestic and comfortable. "OMG. Liam!" she squeaked, her spoon clattered to the counter.

"wonderful to see you love." he said in his most charming voice.

"this is Liam?" another girl asked, coming into the room behind him. "i gotta tell you I didn't believe you when you said how gorgeous he was." Dove's face was crimson, she looked like she wanted to bolt from the room. "hi, I'm Angel, Rissa's best friend." she held out her hand.

Ian took the offered hand and pulled it up to his mouth for a kiss. She gasped in shook, but fluttered her eyes. "charmed to meet you." this new girl had brown hair, not nearly as dark as Dove's. She was pretty, on any other occasion Ian probably wound have considered sleeping with her. But now, she didn't compare to Doves beauty.

"sorry I didn't call first lovely." he said turning to Dove. "i thought you might want to go for a ride with me. I brought a bike of my own." he offered.

"she can't." Angle told him. He looked surprised. "for one: there is supposed to be a hurricane, she isn't taking that damnable bike any where. and for another: it is her turn to go shopping."

"well then, I shall send round for my car and and we shall go shopping." Ian had to over come his urge to green eye Dove's supposed best friends into leaving. Dove had gotten over her initial shock of seeing him in her kitchen and was outraged.

"well thanks for the chore list _mom" _she growled. "but I think I am a big girl and can do what I want." she turned to Ian and said in a softer tone. "I'd love to go for a ride, just let me change?"

"no need, I like seeing you this way. You don't have to _**'be on' **_when your around me." he heard her heart skip a beat. She was standing in front of him in what she referred to as her bum cloths, no make up, hadn't done her hair, and he liked it.

"OK" she sounded like she didn't believe him. Once outside she changed from the shy domestic girl to the perky, albeit dark woman he was used to. "this bike is hot." she told him circling it. "is it yours?"

"no," he admitted. "belongs to a mate of mine, but his wife doesn't like it so he keeps it in my garage." she nodded, still examining all the extra features Crispin had put on it. She suddenly stopped and looked at, perplexed.

"vampires get married?" she sounded surprised.

"for sure, in fact our marriages are more binding than human ones."

"how so?"

"for starters, there is no such thing as a divorce for us. Once the words have been said you are together till someone dies." he told her, watching her face to judge her emotions.

"sounds like how it should always be." she said. "So we're taking your friends bike?" Ian was surprised again. She hadn't seemed like the kind of girl who'd be content riding bitch. After being alive over two hundred years he'd come to expect cretin things from cretin people. He could count on one hand the times people had surprised him. This girl had him baffled.

"where exactly do you need to go shopping?" he asked sliding in front of her on the bike. She shrugged before wrapping her arms around his waist. "need a helmet love?" she shook her head, resting it on his back.

"i trust you not to kill me." Ian froze, hand poised over the ignition. She had no idea what she had just said. Before she could catch his reaction he started the bike.

"right then, grocery shopping."

Ian didn't have the need to go to the store, it had been a very long time since he'd shopped for any thing but clothing. Dove pushed a cart along lazily, he watched the way her hips moved when she walked. "did that hurt?" he asked. Pointing to her pierced arms.

"like an SOB." she confirmed.

"than why do it?"

"saw it in a magazine and thought it looked real cool..." she laughed. "at first I'd bang my arm, and get the ribbon caught on stuff. It'd get pulled and snagged and tangled, hurt like hell. Learned real quick to protect it." she grabbed a jar of peanut butter and threw it into the cart.

"you like that stuff?" he asked looking into her carriage. Since they had taken Bones' bike she was only getting what she could fit into the bag she always carried. Her shopping list consisted of things like spaghetti O's, Ramon noodles, and peanut butter.

"sure, it's all right." she headed towards the check out stand.

"if it's not what you like than why do you buy it?"

"because I'm young and stupid." was her explanation. He looked at her waiting for more. " I make a fair bit of coin singing, but tuition is expensive, so is my bike... I spend more money on the things I want than the things I need." Ian could understand that, he had spent a fair but more than his fair share of money on comfort. He didn't like to think of her waning health and how it would be negatively effected by poor nourishment.

"what is wrong with you?" he asked.

"a lot of things." she snorted. "for starters I am stubborn as a mule, I whine when I don;t get my way, I sing in the shower, I sonar..."

"that's not what I meant."

"i know." she sighed. "i have cancer, it's in remission at the moment, has been for a while. But my body is weak. I get sick easily. At least my hair has grown out. Believe me I was once as bald as Beth." he knew she was referring to her chubby little friend from the house.

A scream at the front of the store froze them in their place. A shopping cart came flying through the windowed front of the store, accompanied by winds that had to be at least eighty miles an hour. "the hurricane." she said in disbelief, "it wasn't supposed to come that fast." the wind was picking things up off the shelves, blowing them about the store. Shards of glass filled the air when another cart came crashing through.

"put your arms around me and put you face in my neck." he demanded. She didn't think, just did as he instructed. Ian didn't care that her friends would worry, or if they'd go hungry with lack of the food they were leaving behind. Holding her to him he took off, flying them both home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was to Ian's home he had brought them. He had forgotten about the men he had posted there as protection, or that Crispen and Cat were sleeping in a room upstairs. He just wanted her safe. His men heard him coming and opened the door. Once inside he began barking orders, still holding her to his chest. Her feet dangled a good five inches off the ground.

"lock it down, I want this place secure in fifteen seconds." his voice boomed. The other vampires scurried to do as directed. Ian finally turned his attention back to the girl in his arms. He gently lowered her to her feet, hands on her solders in case she was dizzy from their sudden flight.

"are you OK lovely?" she stared up at him in disbelief.

"Were we just flying?" she asked.

"yes." he said reluctantly. She had known he was a vampire, but it occurred to him she didn't quite know every thing about them.

"i think I'm gonna be sick." she said, clutching her hand over her mouth. Not stopping to think that it might aggravate her stomach more her scooped her into his arms and mover with us supernatural speed, into the bathroom. She nearly jumped from his arms, getting to the toilet just in time. Ian remembered doing more than his fair share of vomiting during his drunken stupor of a life. He watched her with pity.

Cat appeared at the door, seeing what was happening she grasped Ian by the arm and shoved him from the room. She slammed the door in his face, and turned her attention to the still retching girl. She pulled Dove's hair from her face, and said useless soothing things until the girl sat back from the toilet.

"can I have a tooth brush?" she managed weakly.

"sure." cat told her, knowing that Ian would have heard the request. In a flash his hand reached into the room, clutching a tooth brush. Just his hand, he respected that Cat would probably know best in this instance. "here sweety." Cat waited until Dove was finished. "what is your name?"

"Clarissa." Dove answered. Ian's fist clenched. She hadn't told him her real name.

"OK Clarissa, want to tell me what happened?"

"he was flying." dove's eyes were wide with amazement, and shock, but not fear. Cat remembered the first time Bones had flown with her. She had been half vampire then, so she hadn't thrown up, but she had been shocked.

"yeah, they do that." she nodded. "wanna tell me what it is you are doing with Ian?"

"Ian? Who is Ian?" he wanted to steak himself. She didn't know his name.

"sorry, I meant Liam." Cat said realizing her mistake. Not many people knew him as Ian, why would she expect less?

"we were shopping, and the hurricane came. Every thing was in the air... he grabbed me and he, he...flew."

"your in shock. Lets get you out of the bathroom and a nice cold drink."

"your a vampire too." Dove said.

"yes, so is my husband."

"the one who's bike Liam had?"

"that's us." Ian moved away from the door. Thinking to give Dove some room and time to forgive him for scaring the shit out of her. He stalked off to find Crispin.

"why don't you like motorcycles?" Dove grasped on to the one thing that seemed normal to her.

"i prefer my car is all." Dove nodded. Cat led Dove to a sofa and sat her down. "what do you want to drink?"

"water please." she looked around her. His house was lavishly furnished, thick black leather furniture, deep dark hard wood end tables. Decorated generously with beautiful antiques. "is Liam rich?" she asked.

"most vampires are." Cat told her. The lights flicker off and then back on, Cat knew the generator had kicked on. The storm outside was raging. she didn't mention it to Rissa, afraid to scare her more.

"where is he?"

"giving you some space." Dove nodded.

"do you and your husband live here too?"

"no, we have our own home, it's just that we have run into a problem we have never had to face before and needed _Liam's_ help."

"whats the problem?"

"she is what?" Ian demeaned. Crispin became suddenly interested in the pattern on the carpet in Ian's study.

"we didn't believe it would work. Heard it from a less than reputable source." he said in an off hand tone.

"well obviously it did. Now what are you going to do?" Crispin shrugged.

"what ever she wants. I always do what she wants. You'll learn about that soon."

"and what is that supposed to mean?"

"never seen you bring a girl home before mate."

"your pregnant? I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant." Dove was more than surprised.

"i thought so to. My husband is a hit man, and vampires will tell him any thing if they think it will stay his hand. One vampire had been doing illegal experiments, told my husband about how to make undead babies. I didn't believe it and made him try it...to prove all that crap wrong. I was wrong that time."

"so what are you going to do?" Dove was speechless.

"i love my husband, every piece of him... including his child growing inside me." cat said decisively, laying a protective hand over her still flat stomach.

Ian and Crispin appeared in the room, standing behind the couch. Dove looked up, a smile still on her face. "come with me love." Bones was holding out a had to his wife. Their eyes were locked on each other. Dove could almost feel the love radiating off them. Cat rose from her seat, going to her husband and in a flash they disappeared.

"that is amazing." Dove breathed. Ian grinned.

"those two are special, they deserve a little happiness." he told her. "i am sorry for frightening you. May I sit?" she looked at him, bemused.

"it's your couch." she smiled. "it wasn't you that frightened me exactly. It's just that...i'm afraid of heights." she blurted out. He looked surprised. "i know, of all things to be afraid of..." she was shaking her head.

"thought maybe I'd frightened you away for good."

"no, but I have a few questions."

"you ask them and I'll answer as best I can." Dove thought that was a good response.

"why did she, Cat I mean, call you Ian?"

"i have gone by many names. Ian was my human name. You already knew me as Liam, most people do, so I saw no reason to correct you. Similar to the way I was told your name was Dove."

"my name is Clarissa Moreau."

"i know." he gave her a reassuring smile. "next question."

"why are there so many vampires here?"

"do you know any thing about vampire society?" she nodded again. "well I am the head of my line, as such it is my duty and honor to protect and shelter those beneath me, and they do the same for me." she looked thoughtful, but accepted his answer. "you have got one more."

"why does your house have huge iron slabs that come down to cover the windows?"

"protection." was all he said. She waited a minuet but he didn't illiterate. From outside there came a loud cracking sound and then a crash. The lights flickered and went out. Dove jumped and reached out a hand towards Ian. He was by her side in a heartbeat. "it is just the storm love. bloody tree must have landed on my generator." she didn't relax, her hand was clutching his shirt, her breathing labored.

"i can't see anything." she whispered.

"i can see just fine. Follow me, I'll bring us to my library, there a candles already lit in there." there weren't but he knew by the time he led her there his people would have flickering flames on every available surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Dove cold scarcely breath, stunned by the romance in the setting. His library was just that, floor to ceiling book shelves covered three of the four walls. A hard wood desk was against the other. Plush antique furniture was arranged in the middle of the room atop a Persian rug. "all right love?" he asked.

She manged a nod. The candles, and there were hundreds, lit up the room as if it were daylight. a vast difference from the stark blackness in the rest of the house. The chandelier held at least fifty candles, each of the coffee tables had another ten or so. His desk was aglow with even more. "this is amazing." she breathed. A look of wounder on her face.

"glad you like it love. Come have a seat with me." she sat beside him on the sofa, hands in his.

"are you going to bite me now?" she asked, a wicked smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"no." her brows furrowed when she looked at him next.

"but...then what are we going to do?"

"what ever do you mean by that?"

"well, when I'm with vampires they either watching me dance or biting me." she explained.

"bloody hell little dove," he said exasperated. The kid didn't know how to just be in the company of a man. "i thought perhaps we might have a little fun. You sang your song for me last night, as I'm not much of a singer I thought I could simply read the poetry for you."

"you want to read poetry to me?"

"where I am from it is customary for a Gentile man to read for his bonny lass." her eyes lit up with excitement. Ian didn't need a book, he knew enough sonnets by heart to impress her. She watched him intently, sharp intelligent eyes watched his eyes and his lips. Several times she had to remind herself to breath, so interested was she in his words.

"against my love shall be as I am now, with times injurious hand crush'd and o'er worn;

when hours have drain'd his blood and fill'd his brow with lines and wrinkles; when his youthful morn hath traveled on to ages steepy night; And all those beauties whereof now he's king are vanished out of sight, stealing away the treasure of his spring; for such a time I do now fortify against confounding age's cruel knife, that he shall never cut from memory my sweet love's beauty, though my lover's life: his beauty shall in these black lines be seen, and they shall live,and he in them still green." he finished his favorite sonnet. Some thing deep in his voice told her his words meant so much more than the simple poem implied.

"that was Shakespeare." she breaths reconsigning sonnet 63, they had read it recently in class, but what he was saying now had not been included in their discussion of possible meanings.

"i am a man of many interests, but Shakespeare has entertained me many a lonely eve." she was breathing heavily, eyes glittering with intense desire.

"you are...amazing." her voice was breathy. She let him move closer. She watched his lips at they descended onto hers. The first touch of their lips was gentile and a bit hesitant on both parts, neither sure of how the other would react.

When she didn't pull away he press harder. his tong snaked out, just teasing her to open up to him. Her sweet lips parted and his tong slipped inside. Their tongs touched and she melted into his arms. Hands grabbing his solders and opening wider to his assault. He pulled his tong back into his mouth, daring her to come after him.

Dove answered his challenge, tasting the inside of his mouth. He was sweet,and salty, with a faint coppery ting. Delicious! "oh darling." he moaned into her mouth. "sweeter than candy." he pulled back, with a squeak of protest from her.

"that's the peanut butter." she whispered, hands still on his solders.

"you thought I was amazing? Lovely, you astound me."

"do you want me? I mean more than just biting me?" he was confused by that. He thought his actions had spoken for him how much he wanted more than just her blood. He'd brought her home, let her meet his friends, recited poetry to her for heavens sake.

"i want you more than words can describe." he let his voice, husky with desire, speak volumes. Her big brown eyes raked his face, and she nodded.

"i want you to." she admitted. Before he could dive back into her she lay a hand on his chest. "i... I haven't been with a man before." she squeaked out, before ducking her head in shame. It was as if she had struck him over the head.

"look at me." his voice was still rough. She lifted her eyes, those big innocent eyes filled with worry. "after all that talk of orgasms,and biting... do you mean to tell me you are a virgin?" she nodded her head, cheeks stained red in embarrassment. "how old are you Dove?" his voice was soft.

"twenty one."

"OK." he growled. "lets take this slow." he grabbed her hands placing them on his chest. "you tell me when it's to much. It only takes one word and we'll stop." she nodded before his lips devoured hers again. He lowered her back onto the couch. His powerful hands reached under her shirt, sliding along her taught belly up to her perky little breasts. The little minks wasn't wearing a bra!

He groaned into her moth to pull her shirt over her head, baring her to his gaze. She instinctively tried to cover herself. Ian grabbed her hands, pulling them above her head. "don't hide from me love, your gorgeous." he breathed before bending his head to her breasts. He pulled one tiny hard nipple into his mouth. She let out a little gasp of pleasure when his fangs scraped her sensitive skin.

He turned his his attention to her other nipple, suckling with gusto. The sounds of her ragged breathing encouraged him. Slowly he trailed kisses down her belly. Gently he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. he gave her time to stop him if she wanted to, while pulling her pants . It occurred to him that she might not be able to guess his intentions...better luck for him.

With the first stroke of his long wet tong she shrieked. It was music to his ears. He licked and tasted every fold of her before latching on to her clitoris. Her long fingers tangled in his hair. She wasn't sure if she meant to pull him away or push him deeper. she held tightly to him, an anchor in the storm of swirling colors and feelings.

After the intense orgasm ripped through her body, he moved back up. Her eyes were filled with wounder. She didn't pull away when he kissed her once more, deeply. Sharing with her the delectable taste of her juices still on his tong. "that was...oh my god." she breathed.

"that ain't nothing." his voice was a low purr. He moved her hands back to his chest. "this will hurt, but only for a moment. You tell me is you need me to stop." she nodded in understanding. Taking himself in hand he moved his stiff member up and down her slit. Slowly he inserted just the tip.

Her tight wetness contracted surround him, she watched the expression of pure extacy on his face. He pushed a little more, reaching the barrier of her maiden head. She took a deep breath. he pushed forward before becoming perfectly still, letting her adjust to the fullness. After a few moments she tried moving experimentally. The gasp of pleasure told him she was ready.

With one gentile stroke he pulled partially out and back in, ringing from her a moan. Again he pulled almost all the way out, she lifted her hips for his downward thrust. Again she gave a sound of pleasure. "harder?"

"yes!" she gasped. He moved again, with more vigor. "more!" she gasped. Her hands moved from his chest to his back. Nails digging into his back, causing temporary welts to appear on his back. Together they found a rhythm, moaning in unison.

"come for me baby." he begged. She let go till she felt were it not for his she would shatter into a million pieces and spiral into the atmosphere. With a moan of his own Ian let go. She fell to the couch, breathing heavily. His held himself above her, watching her face. She gave him a smile. "lovely, _**you are amazing!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**For those of you wondering, Dove's looks are based on a real person. Her name is **__**Izabella Miko**__**, she is a polish actress. You can see her in The Killers' Mr. Bright side video... only in the video she has blue eyes and blond hair where Dove has dark brown eyes and hair. As for her attitude problem...well that is all me.**_

So stated was she, Dove could scarce move a muscle. She made a soft whimpering noise when Ian withdrew from her body. "come he my lovely." he voice was gentile. She had no clear memory of how he had lost hid clothing, but he was naked and scooping her into his arms. The door to the study opened before them of it's own accord.

"the lights are on." she said in wounder.

"they have been on for the hours." he confirmed. She didn't complain about having been kept in a candle lit room while they'd had power. It had been more romantic that way. Ian carried her to his room, depositing her on his giant bed and laying beside her. "all right?" she nodded, unable to respond. His hands were on her again, he was fanning the flames deep inside her back to life.

Dove opened her eyes slowly, aware that she was not in her own room, far from it. The first rays of sun peeked in through the now open window. She gathered the storm was over. The huge bed was soft as a cloud. she had been consumed buy heaps of soft, white, fluffy down blankets. If the man had any more pillows on his bed she'd have drown in them. As it was her pale skin nearly blended in with the rest of the bedclothes.

Her big dark eyes seemed to stare out from the void. The dark tangled mess that was her hair fanned out around her. She was confused as to why it was that she was alone. Ian had gotten up hours ago, having business to tend to. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully he didn't have the heart to wake her. Bur he had taken a photo of her sleeping form on his cell phone before going.

He met with Crispin and Cat in his library, it had since been cleaned and the candles stored. He snapped his phone open and closed again, catching a glimpse of her, his new wall paper. "you really should have thought before you leaped." he told them.

"that doesn't matter now. Whats done is done. We still have to deal with the threat at hand." Crispin spoke sharply. He knew what he had done was reckless, but he wouldn't apologize for making his wife happy. "they know we are no to them now. We have to make our move and it has to be soon."

"so what is your next step?" Ian demanded. If this was one of their covert operations why had they involved him?

"we need to find a human female to take Cat's place in the charade. They'll know cat is with child the moment she steps through those doors and our cover will be blown."

"not to mention that the two of us together is a little obvious. We'd be spotted immediately." Cat added. "it'll have to be a different couple. We need to move fast. There is no telling how many undead children they have created. the children are just part of an experiment to them, they won't hesitate to terminate them when they become a liability."

Dove, who had gotten up from bed to find Ian heard this as she approached the door. Her mouth went dry and she gave a horrified gasp. Who would create children to experiment on? Even if they were undead children they still had the right to live...didn't they?" Ian was at the door before she could react. "are you OK?" he demanded. If it was possible she had gone even whiter. Her hand clamped over her mouth.

"who would kill a child?" she asked him. Feeling a bit faint. Crispin and Cat grinned at each other. She was perfect, a human woman with a heart of gold, and with Ian at her side she'd be as safe as could be.

"Rissa, how wonderful to see you this morning. I trust you are feeling better?" Dove pulled her hand away from her face, giving Cat a small smile. "we were just discussing some business." Dove stepped closer to Ian, letting him warp an arm around her.

"she doesn't need to hear about this, we'll speak again later."

"if you keep putting this off those kids might not have a later." cat told him, knowing she was pressing Dove's buttons.

"please," she turned her brown eyes on Ian, "it's all right." Ian heaved a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He lead her to his desk, sat in his chair and pulled her onto his lap the way one might with a child. She didn't try to pull away, and wasn't in the least bit put off by his PDA. Ian smiled inwardly.

"you remember I told you my husband is a hit man?" Cat asked and Dove nodded. "lately we have bee on the trail of a group of ancient vampires who are talented scientists. You now that if you want some thing badly enough, and work at it long enough, you can accomplish anything?" Again Dove nodded.

"well imagine that you wanted to rule the world, and all you needed to achieve that was an army of the perfect shoulders. Now imagine that you had eternity to wait and work. Would it be a stretch to believe that one these men had developed a way impregnate vampire women with the undead sperm of a vampire male?"

"you are proof that it is possible." Dove admitted.

"right, but I am a good person. And I'll be a good mother." she held out a hand to Bones who took it, and met her eyes in a loving gaze. "but these men aren't good people. To them these children they have created are just test dummies. We know who and we know how, now all we need is to infiltrate them and find the where. We need to know how many children they have and where they are, so we can go in and get them out, all while destroying the evil men who made them."

"so what is the problem?"

"Bones and I are to easily recognizable, and I am in no condition to be risking my life.: she put her hand on her belly. "we want Ian and a volunteer female human to go to them, claim they want to try and make a half breed. Once They are inside this operation and we can shut it down."

"i volunteer." Dove told them.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not!" Ian told them all firmly. At this Dove did pull away, until she was standing between Cat and Ian. All three vampires vaulted to their feet. "you think I don't see what you are up to? Yo are not risking her life...for any reason!"

"excuse me?" Dove demanded, poking a finger into Ian's chest. "i don't remember asking for your permission. I don't remember ever needing to ask for any man's permission to do anything...EVER!" Ian looked shocked. The girl clearly didn't know as much as she thought she did about vampire laws. Shagging him made her his, even if she refused to acknowledge it.

Crispin had to hide his smile. seeing his womanizing, man whore, sire/best friend silenced by his woman was a sight he would have payed to witness. If Ian didn't already love the girl he would very soon. Poor Dove was exasperated by Ian's lack of feelings for the children who's lives were in danger. "they are tricking you, they knew you would react the way you did to their little story. I will help them, if I can. I will not risk your life, not for any thing." Ian informed her.

"there isn't enough time to find someone else," cat said impatiently.

Dove turned to Bones. "does the male vampire with me have to be Ian?" Bones' eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair line. He knew that if Dove was going to have anything to do with this it would have to be Ian, but she didn't know that. She didn't have the slightest clue how much she already meant to him.

"your damn right it does." Ian growled behind her. "i you ever so much as bat an eye at another _'male vampire' _I'll rip his throat out." Crispin wanted to laugh. While amongst vampires that statement was completely understandable, to Ian's little Dove it was outrageous.

She whirled around to look him in the eye. Bones nudged cat, who took the hint. They left the two lovers to querul it out. "oh really? For your information, mister rich and powerful vampire... I happen to make my living at batting my eyes at other vampires. Or did you forget that's how we met, just three short days ago? If you think, for one moment, that my allowing you to be the only man I have ever made love with means you can tell me what to do, you are dead wrong." there was a hostility he had never heard in her sweet voice before. Ian scrubbed at his face with his hands, wishing he could wash this all away.

Dive wanted to cry. She was not supposed to wake up from losing her Vergil and get into a fight with her lover. How many romance novels had she read or listened to? They were supposed to declare feelings for each other now, not yell. Maybe she hadn't done it right, feeling suddenly insecure she wrapped her arms around herself. "i want to go home." she whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Ian couldn't bereave what had happened. When she'd asked to go home he had obliged, gently leading her to one of his cars (they'd left Bones' bike at the store). She had let him kiss her on the forehead before getting out of the car. "i have some work to do lovely," he told her trying to find a way to give her space with out making it obvious. "I'll be at your show on Friday."

she had nodded and shut the door. He watched her small figure disappear in his rear view mirror when he pulled away. Now he was alone in his oversized bed, surrounded on the beast of every thing money could buy...and he would trade it all to have her in his arms.

Dove was similarly effected. It was only Monday night, she wouldn't see his handsome face again till Friday. How would she survive? She had taken a ride with her friends, who had known better than to ask what had happened. The Storm had knocked over more than the tree that had taken out Ian's generator. Most of the Tri-state aria was without power, including the girls.

The stores were running out of flashlights, batteries, candles, and bottled water. The girls had taken buckets down to the river that ran through town... water to flush the toilet with. Thanks to Dove they were short on food, but her friends didn't mention that either. Sitting alone in her room she let the tears flow.

Sobs shook her body, she didn't love him yet, but she had like him a lot. But no she had to be stupid and independent! She emotionally beat herself for her hardheadedness. He had just been concerned for her safety. A knock at the front door pulled her from her stupor.

Dove wiped at her eyes and nose, it was well past midnight so no one else was up. She padded down the stairs in her pj's and slippers (the ones that had a giant Tweety bird head sticking up from the toes). When she looked through the peep hole there was no one to be seen. Slowly she cracked the door, opening it wider when she saw what was on her stoop.

There was a big wicker basket sitting there. From first glance she could see a years supply of batteries, and three camping lanterns. She picked up the basket and looked around, she hadn't expected to see any one there. She took her bundle into the kitchen and dug through it. There were candles of every scent and color, bottles of water, cans of spaghetti O's, and a jar of peanut butter. On the bottom, pinned to the chest of a fluffy pink teddy bear, was a note.

Dove,

how could I bare to see you sitting alone in the dark,

tears streaming down your face, and know that it is my fault?

Thought my heart no longer beats...you are breaking it.

Please accept these gifts for you and your friends.

Ian ~

another tear rolled down, splattering on his elegantly slanted script. It was a tear of joy. He didn't hate her. She took a deep shuttering breath, gathered his gifts back into the basket and brought them to her room. She didn't want to share any part of Ian with her friends, if he was going to be possessive of her than she was going to do the same to him. Ian belonged to Dove!

"Crispin?" Ian whispered when he came back into his home. He knew better than to shout, his friend would hear him and come. It had taken every last bit of strength out of him, to see Dove's tear streaked face and not take her into his arms.

"you look like bloody hell." Crispin told him, suddenly standing ti the entrance to the hall.

"she is sick. won't admit it to me, I don't think she'll even let herself believe it." Ian sighed. "thats why she was so egear to rush into danger. Don't think I have forgotten it was your wife that told her about it." he growled, but there was no threat, he'd never hurt Cat. "I had to be a jerk, and now she won't even see me."

"you love her, admit it."

"freely and gladly." he knew that even tho he had only known his lonesome Dove a few days he had already lost his heart to her. Bones could commiserate, he had fallen for Cat the moment he laid eyes on her. But Cat's days hadn't been numbered.

"how long do you think she has?"

"a year at the most." he ran a hand through his already tussled hair. "bloody hell, she is shaking that sexy little ass in front of hundreds of vampires, letting em' bite her. But does she want immortality? no." he was so frustrated.

"how would you know?"

"was one of the first questions I asked her...'_was she looking for a vampire strong enough to change her?'_ when she said '_no'_ it wasn't just a simple no. there was venom in her voice, like the idea of being what I am repulsed her."

"than you'll have to change her mind." Bones told him firmly. "if you are this upset after a little tiff, I don't want to be around if she goes for good."

"and how do you suggest I go about that?" Ian pulled Dove's i-pod from his jeans pocket. It had fallen out while he had been stripping her in the library. "this damn devise is full of bloody vampire romance novels, including the one about you. Not to mention all the blooming love songs. How can a bloke compete with that?" Bones took the I pod from Ian and scrolled through.

"David Bowie, Queen, Elton John, U2. Billy Idol..." he muttered. "listens to a lot of gay British guys doesn't she?" Ian cracked a smile at that.

"least I know she likes my accent."

"your just going to have to get creative mate." Bones told him, meaning it. He was all to aware of how he would feel if he lost Cat. There had been so many times when her demise had come to close for comfort. If Ian didn't chance the girl's mind... he would.

Alone again Ian put her ear-buds in his ears, he went through every mushy love song, and each dirty sex scene those romance novels had to offer. Her top ten most played gave him an idea, he knew exactly what to do for Dove

Friday couldn't come fast enough. The power had been out for days, Dove and her friends had been forced to shower at the local high school. The food and lamps Ian had left in his gift basket had come in handy. Dove didn't mention who had provided them. She spent most of her time alone in her room. Arms wrapped tightly around the bear.

It smelled faintly of him, and she buried her nose in it to try and soak him in. he tried to imagine it was Ian she has hugging, but he wasn't at all soft and cuddly. His body was hard and strong. She couldn't comprehend how it was that he seemed to hold her happiness in his hands, when she had only known him a few days.

Perhaps fate had given her just enough time to find some one to love who would love her in return. If every thong went well Friday, she hopped he would be at her bead side when the time came for her to let go. Holding his hand while she died would be nice, she thought in a depressed state of mind.

She forgave him for what ever ti was she had been mad at him bout. All she wanted now was to wrap her arms around Ian, feel his fangs sink into her neck, feel him inside her lower down to. She wondered if he was thinking about her as well, while they were apart. She needn't have wondered... not only was he thinking of her, but planning his grand romantic gesture. he was standing out side her house; watching, and waiting for Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday finally came, Ian was once again seated at the table with Case. "i hear you have a new friend." Case said conversationally.

"where did you hear that?" Ian was sick of waiting. It felt like his heart would implode with the constriction and pain of longing.  
>"you forget I knew her first. I was the one who got her the job here." he saw Ian's fists clench. "don't get hot and bothered, I'm not after Dove. It is her sweet little friend Angel I'm hot for." Case winked.<p>

"she doesn't like me." Ian said offhandedly. The lights in fang were turned low, and once more the mob if people gathered around the now empty dance floor. After a few moments her opening act, the magician of a vampire who congered her and a few live birds from a bloody sheet, appeared in the center.

Ian didn't watch the birds that fluttered up into the rafters, he was hypnotized by the sight of Dove materializing before his eyes. He made a mental note to ask her how she did that. She looked stunning. The skirt she wore was read and black plaid, that only just covered her fantastic ass. Her long legs were covered with thigh-high fishnet stockings, she had on sexy as hell high heel combat boots. Her top was tight and black, laced up the front with a red ribbon like the corset piercings on her arms.

Her hair fell into her face, when she looked up her makeup ringed eyes bore in to his. He reconsigned the song as it began playing, it had been in the top ten play list. "if I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song."

she kept her eyes on him as she danced again from man to man. She knew exactly what she was doing, flirting with other men. With a wicked grin she bat those thick lashes towards the man who's lap she was on. She was driving Ian to drink.

The waitress who had been flirting with him all night waked over eagerly when he nodded his head. Ian pulled her into his lap, brushed her hair to the side, eyes still locked with Dove's, he bit down. The girl in his arms withered with passion, but Ian hardly noticed the blood flowing down his throat. Dove continued to sing, but she had jumped up from her perch on the other vampires lap. She was walking towards him when he cut his tong on a fang, closed the girl's neck and pushed her off his lap.

Dove straddled him boldly, letting him put his hands on her ass. "there's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever. Who would have thought forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short knife?" Ian took a deep breath before she danced away to the next male in the circle. He knew what she was saying with this stupid song.

He had dressed up for her, wearing an expensive black suit. When Kitty had seen him she had laughed, "you look like a vampire."

"i am a vampire." he had growled.

"well yeah but you never looked like one before. You always just look like some rich hot guy, that suit makes you look like a rich hot vampire."

"go away Kitty." he had told her, meaning it. Now he sat, all dressed up, watching his woman dance for a room full of other people. "so put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls." she finished that song and moved on to the next. "I linger in the door way of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name..." Ian didn't know this song. It didn't matter, he was trying desperately to stop himself from racing forward, sweeping her off her feet, and flying away to have Dove to herself.

At the end of her set she allowed her self to be entangled back into the bloody sheet, disappearing in an instantly. Ian knew she was going to change, she would be with him momentarily. "that girl has this whole place wrapped around her little finger." Case told him. Ian nodded, he knew all to well how easy it was to fall for Dove. Rodney managed to keep up a constant string of chatter while Ian drummed his fingers on the table.

"stop talking about me you two." came Dove's voice, she sounded happy. Ian swiveled in his chair, drinking in the sight of her, she had changed alright. Gone from sexy harlot, to beautiful angel. She had on a white A-line dress of eyelet lace and strapy white sandals.

Before she or Case could blink Ian moved, standing so close their lips were just a thought away. "I'm sorry." he whispered. It didn't matter than he had been right in wanting to protect her, or that she had hurt him by leaving. He wasn't apologizing just for the other night, he knew it had effected her, seeing him drink from the waitress. All he wanted was her forgiveness, and he in his arms.

Dove closed the distance between them, standing on her tip toes she pressed her mouth to his. Ian's arms snakes around her, pulling Doves petite form closer. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his long rust colored hair. Case cleared his throat and chuckled when they both growled.

"I'm still sitting here." he informed them. Ian reluctantly broke the kiss, but they didn't separate their bodies. "bunch of freaks aren't ya?" he teased. Ian picked Dove up and sat back in his char with er on his lap. She smiled at him and continued running her hands through his hair.

"you think I'm a freak? Angel told me you have a coffin in your living room... and you _**had sex in it**_**." **she crossed her eyes at him and they all laughed.

"Ian has a coffin at his house as well, just ask him." Case told her. "you ain't had kinky sex till your tied up inside a coffin."

"you have a coffin?" she demanded of Ian, who laughed at the look of incredibility on her face.

"darling, I'm a vampire. Of course I have a coffin, several in fact. I'll show you if you like." she still looked a little shocked, but also intrigued.

"really?" he nodded. She shrugged and laid her head on his solder. He gave a hiss in surprise.

"your bloody hot again." she didn't respond, only snuggled closer into his chest. Ian held up a hand, slipping his finger into her mouth. "bite." he instructed in a whisper. She hesitated, eyes searching his face. "bite me." he growled.

Dove obeyed, biting as hard as she could, her square little teeth braking his skin. Tiny drops of blood welled to the surface, she licked them off while staring directly into his caressing eyes. If she thought it was sexy to have him bite her, she had no idea how turned on he was to see her drinking from him. It was only a few drops, but that was all it took.

Ian's finger, slick with saliva, slipped from her lips. in a matter of moments Dove's fever broke. Case cracked jokes about coffins, sex, and the undead. "bunch of necrophiliacs if you ask me." he said about Dove and her room mates. Dove just laughed, not at all effected by Ian's lack of pulse. "after you've tried out Ian coffin you should try the cemetery." Case raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"your horrible." Dove told him. They were all enjoying their time. Dove was waiting for any signal from Ian that it was time to leave, so they could be alone. Their eyes met and each knew what the other was thinking.

"we have to be going now." Ian told Case. not waiting for him to respond Ian stood, Dove still in his arms. And headed for the exit.

"my bike is out back." she whispered. She buried her face in his solder, her mouth feasting on his flesh.

"not fast enough, do you think you can handle another little flight?" she didn't pull her mouth from his neck.

"uh-hu." she mumbled, witch he took for an affirmative.

"hold tight to me." he commanded unnecessarily. Dove would not have relinquished her grip on him for the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Dove lay in Ian's arms still gasping from pleasure. "i am sorry." she whispered. He reached up to cradle her face between his hands.

"sorry for what lovely?" his voice was rough with emotion.

"i was so rude, I have been independent for so long I don't know how to listen to others. I shouldn't have over reacted like that, especially not in front of your friends. But, I still want to help."

"Dove, you wouldn't be the girl I am falling in love with if you had acted any differently. Cat knew what she was saying would cause you to react that way. She enjoys tutoring me. Of course you want to help, but I am so worried for you." he stroked her face with his thumbs. "i am afraid of the monster I'll turn into if I lose you."

Dove was confused. "you have only known me a week." she protested.

"i have been alive for over two hundred years. Never before have I felt for any one what I feel for you now. I have been alone for so long Dove, I don't want to be lonely any more." despair laced his voice. Dove covered his hands on her face and gave him her own sad smile.

"you aren't alone now." she told him. Ian vaulted off the bed unexpectedly. Dove lay there with her mouth hanging open.

"i have a gift for you little Dove." he stood before her, nude, holding out his hand.

"naked?" she squeaked, all to aware of the other Vampires in Ian house. In a flash Ian moved to his closet and back, a silk robe in his hand.

"shy little bird? Didn't think you were the sort, what with those cloths you where when you dance." she accepted the robe, noticing it was a ladies robe, she didn't ask who it had belonged to. Dove didn't want to rock the boat. Once she was covered Ian took her by the hand and led her into the hall.

"where are you taking me?" she asked. Ian was behaving like a child with a secret, leading her down the stairs to towards the basement.

"you'll see." he teased. He led her down the stairs without flipping on the light. Dove clung to his hands, trusting Ian to get her to the surprise safely. Once in the basement Ian moved behind Dove putting his hands over her eyes. "walk forward slowly. In front of you is a door, open it." she obeyed, reaching out to turn the handle. The door swung open and she could tell that this room was well lit. " just a bit further lovely."

when Ian moved his hands Dove gasped. She was shocked by what was before her. Two Coffins stood side by side. The first was made in the style of coffins from two hundred years ago, with a removable lid. It was the same dark wood as Ian's desk, the lid was off and the plush inside sparkled with expensive red velvet. "that one is mine, I made it about a hundred years ago." Ian informed her when she reached out and felt the soft velvet.

Ian had just reveled a piece of himself to her that few people knew, he enjoyed working with his hands. It hadn't escaped her attention, she full intended to ask him to teach her, perhaps they could build something together. She looked to the second coffin. It was the same old fashioned style, the lid propped beside it. It was painted pure white. On the lid was carved a single word.

_**~Dove ~ **_

Tears sprang to her eyes, Ian had made this for her. Across the lid and all around the outside sheet music had been hand painted. Dove moved closer, reading every note. There were hundreds of songs painted there, each of them had been special to her at one point in her life. There was a few she didn't recognize, she could hear each lovely note in her head reading the words with it...Ian must have chosen these songs for her.

The interior was covered with soft red satin, the same color as his. She turned to look at him, and something caught her eyes. Bright red roses sat in vases all over the room. She had been so interested in the coffins to notice the thousands of flowers that perfumed the air. "oh Ian." she breathed.

"you like it?" he sounded so unsure of himself. So unlike the strong confident man he normally was. She nodded, a wide grin across her pretty face. "with all of Case's talk of coffins tonight I was starting to second guess my romantic gesture." he admitted.

"you know don't you?" he nodded. "i didn't think you'd accept my mortality so easily." she moved back over to him, hugging him around the waist. Her head rested over where his dead heart lay.

"it's not for when you die." he told her, tightening his arms around her. "it is for your transformation."

"what?" she tried to pull away, but he refused her any leeway.

"I'm going to change you dove." he informed her. "you have two days to come to terms with this and tell your friends."

"Ian...i..." she tried several times to articulate her protests. Ian didn't want to hear it, he couldn't live with out her and that was all there was to it. "that is not what I wanted." she finally spit out. He knew that. "what about your friends mission? Aren't I supposed to be human for that?" she was still wrapped in his embrace. Dove knew it was futile to try and pull away, Ian intended to never let her go...literally.

"sodd Cat and her stupid mission. I have already spoken to her about the matter and given them my terms. I will not risk you life for any thing. If you are going to help you are going to be already dead, and it is going to happen on my terms." he ground out.

"what about my friends, and school?" she tried protesting again, but the look on his face told her she was hurting him.

"we can figure all of that out, together." his voice was hardly above a whisper. "i have fallen irrevocably in love with you, I want to be with you for eternity. Do you feel even a hint of emotion for me?"

Dove looked him in those stunningly clear blue eyes, tears blurring her vision. She didn't want to say the words out loud. Once she did Ian would know the power he held over her. "when I met you, you asked if I was looking for the vampire that would turn me..." she began, choosing her words carefully. "i told you the truth, I wasn't looking for eternal life. I had come to terms with my impending doom. But you know what?" he raised his eyebrows in question, hopint this would lead to her acceptance.

"what lovely?"

"turns out some times what your not looking for finds you. I found the vampire who is going to turn me, because I love him and he loves me, and it is going to take a lot more that the time I have left as a mortal for me to show you just how much I really do love you." Ian's mouth descended on hers, silencing any thing she would have said. His hands moved to the sash of her robe, pushing it off her solders. It fell to the floor with a flutter.

"are you ready to make love in your coffin you little necrophiliac?" he growled teasingly. She didn't respond, already licking and sucking at his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't know about the rest of you but I just re-read the series and get the distinct feeling that Ian is going to end up with Justina. I know the wonderful Ms. Frost says she has no plans on writing Ian his own love story in the near future but I feel like Justina has been through so much she deserves a little happiness and she is strong enough to handle Ian's personality. What do you think?**_

Big drops of water pelted against the windows, coming down in torrents. "rain again." Angel sighed. Ian had dropped Dove off at home, giving her time to tell her friends. "you know they are saying another hurricane is coming?" she told them incredulously.

"i don't think I'll survive another week without power, even with Rissa's boyfriend sending gifts." Beth moaned. They were in their pajamas sitting on Rissa's bed. The scary movie they had rented was being ignored for the most part. Hundreds of snack wrappers littered the floor and they were still eating.

"i think the power going out will be the least of my concerns." Rissa told them, popping a piece of caramel corn in her mouth.

"what is that supposed to mean? Your not knocked up are you?" Beth demanded staring straight at Dove's abdomen, as if trying to see into it.

"As if!" Rissa tossed a handful of popcorn at her friend.

"Liam is sterile." Angel told her. She now knew Ian was a vampire, Case had told her. But she didn't know about Cat's miraculous pregnancy... or any of the other things Dove had learned since being with Ian. Beth didn't know any thing about the undead world. Her friends were afraid it would upset her and effect her already poor health for the worse.

"OK, so why don't you need to worry about the power going out?" Beth pressed. Dove drew in a labored breath. she had spoken to Angel before this, telling her the truth. They had agreed that it would be easiest for Beth to believe she had passed away. A fat tear slipped down Rissa's cheek.

"the cancer is back." she chocked out. It wasn't a lie. "i decided not to continue with another round of chemo." that wasn't a lie either. "i don't have long." here came the lie. " a few weeks at best, probably less." the doctors had actually given her up to two years.

Two years of rapidly declining health. Already she could feel her appetite declining, her energy levels were way down. She had accepted that, had been preparing for worse. And worse would have come, if not for Ian. By the end of the year Dove had expected to be bed ridden, living out her final year completely dependent on others until she would finally close her eyes and cease to be.

"Oh Rissa." Beth was sobbing. They embraced, all three girls weeping for their own fates. Angel knew that Case intended to have her transformed into a ghoul in another year or so, she was waiting for Beth to pass away. Beth was in stage four of her breast cancer, weakening by the day, but she refused to give in to the pain and the fear.

Poor brave Beth, she was waiting for death. Dove had come to her one of the nights when Beth had been seriously ill, and they were sure she wouldn't pull out of it. "what if there was a way to save you..." she had began. "a way for you to live forever."

"immortality?" Beth had wheezed. Dove nodded.

"it would have a price of course, you'd have to become a vampire and drink blood, would you do it?" this had all been hypothetical, but if Beth had said yes Dove would have run barefoot over a hundred miles of broken glass to find a willing vampire.

"i have made my piece with death, when my time comes I will go." Beth had told her. That was a no. after having made love for hours Dove had laid in Ian's arms and sobbed. Ian had promised that after her transformation she would be fit for human company in just a week. She had shaken her head, insisting that it would not do Beth a wit of good for her to see Dove that way.

Ian had then offered to change Beth, but those words echoed in Dove's head_ I have made my peace with death. _No, she wouldn't force this on her friend. Ian would, he'd told her as much. He explained how he had become a vampire, returned for his friends, and subsequently forced their transformations. "and if you had refused me I'd have done the same to you." his voice was soft, but firm. Velvet over steel.

Beth's sobs shook her entire fragile body. The girls clung together, no need for a formal good bye, just cry in each others arms. Dove fully intended to keep in touch wiht Angel, but the the rest of the living world she would be dead. Dove didn't have any living family, they'd been gone for years. She had been letting her school work slip for months, so it wasn't any big deal to be leaving it behind. It hurt like hell saying good bye to Beth, not being there to hold her hand when the lite left her eyes.

They dried their tears and managed to smile through the pain. Makeup was streaking down their cheeks, making them look like a trio of macabre clowns. "look at us." Angel laughed. "only we could laugh and cry during this movie!" she pointed to the TV where a girl lie in a pool of her own blood crying for help. They burst out laughing.

Dove fell from the bed in a heap and began to cry out in jest. "where are you? Why won't you help me?" Beth snorted in mirth, Angel squealed. "pleas help me." she insisted to her friend delight. "guess I'm not much of an actress." she told them while straightening.

"no, your not." Beth told her, still snorting. To most people their sudden shift in mood would seem strange, but it was perfectly normal. They knew this was the end, as did Beth, they didn't want to spend the last of their time together crying. Their final memories would not be full of sorrow but joy and love.

Ian arrived the next morning on Bones' Ducati. Beth opened the door with a smile. "Come to steal our girl away have you?" she demanded. Dove had explained that she was in love with him and wanted to spend what time she had left in Ian's embrace. He was here to take her away forever.

"i am here to sweep my lady off her feet." he told Beth. She responded with a giggle. Dove was in the kitchen with Angel, munching a bowl of Reeses puff cereal. He strode in and did exactly as he said he would, sweeping her into his arms. His mouth descended on hers before she could get out a squeak of surprise.

"good morning gorgeous." he growled when she broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"couldn't stand to be away from you for another moment." he told her brushing his lips across hers. "besides, I have a surprise for you." Dove was pleased for a moment and then a thought occurred to her. His last surprise had been a coffin for them to make love in, would he do something to tip off Beth. "relax darling." he breathed into her ear.

"are the two of you going to be getting a room?" Beth asked, one brow raised. Ian let Dove down, keeping his arms around her.

"perhaps. Are you interested in joining us?" he shot at her. Dove swatted his chest, only managing to hurt her own hand. Beth's face turned bright red. "back to my surprise, I have something for you."

"Liam," she had to continue using his alias because that was how Beth knew him. "i don't want you to buy me things..."

"nonsense! Every woman wants to be showered with gifts." she gave a little push at his chest, he let her go.

"i like you a lot, I even love you... but that has nothing to do with your money. If you think flashing a few bills at me is what will keep me happy your wrong." Dove didn't want to be a kept woman, having a man who payed for every thing. It made her uncomfortable. "i can pay my own way in life, I can take care of my self." grate, she sounded like she was scolding him for getting her a gift. She felt like an ungrateful wench.

Ian reached out to her again, cupping her face in his palms. "i know I don't have to buy you things to keep you happy. But it makes me happy to give things to you." his voice was rough with emoution. "i told you I love you, and now I am showing you."


	12. Chapter 12

Dove was stunned! Ian had dragged her out the door only to have her stop dead in her tracks, mouth hanging open. She was gaping at the custom built Chopper in her driveway. The bike had a lightweight 'A frame' similar to the one on the American chopper Jet bike she had gushed over when watching TV. It was all straight clean lines with no extra unessential coverings. The seat she reconsigned, made by Sargent world sport performance, 748/916/996, with storage space underneath. she knew the bike must have cost a fortune because the seat alone was worth three hundred.

the frame had been painted a shiny black, the leather on the seat too was black, trimmed with white. On the very front a single white dove had been expertly airbrushed. It's wings spread in flight, eyes closed in extacy, with five words written beneath it... _now my Dove can fly._

There were tears in her eyes, it was the most beautiful motorcycle she had ever seen. Ian had had it made especially for her, making sure that it was light enough for her to hold it upright. He must have gone through and picked out every thing with excruciating attention to detail. Ian move slowly towards her, reaching out a hand. His perfect blue eyes pleaded with her. "do you like it?"

Dove burst into tears at the heart-wrenching uncertainty in his voice. It mad twice now that Ian had given her gifts, each more amazing than any thing she had ever seen before. Yet both times he had not thought she would like them. How could the man who's reputation was pure confidence, be so nervous?

She threw herself into him, jumping up so that her arms were around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips. Ian plucked her out of the air with ease, wrapping his arms around her. She pressed kisses all over his face, not caring that Beth and Angel made rude comments from behind them. "for some one who doesn't want to receive gifts she sure is molesting him in joy." Angel told Beth.

"yeah well, does he have a rich brother for me? I don't want a motorcycle, but he can at least pay for dinner." Beth demanded. Dove raised her middle finger, not taking her mouth from Ian's.

"i love you." he breathed into her mouth. She didn't say it back, she didn't have to.

Dove wandered down a long hall, peeking in doors and finding nothing but empty rooms. Today was the day she would be changed into a vampire. She was nervous and excited... all she wanted to do was move. Ian had left her alone... to worry and fantasize by herself. The next door she opened revealed Cat and he husband Crispin in a passionate embrace.

"sorry!" she squeaked while slamming the door closed. The two burst out in laughter. Dove had ran half way down the hall when Bones called out to her.

"Dove, come back here please." he was still grinning from ear to ear when she slunk back to them. "we've not been properly introduces. I'm Bones!" he held out his hand. She was more like his own wife than Ian realized. There had once been a time when being caught making out with her own husband would have stained her cheeks red.

"Clarissa." she accepted the hand offered her.

"my wife tells me you're still interested in helping us get those children."

"Ian's turning me into a vampire tonight. He says it'll take a few weeks for me to learn self control."

"those kids don't have weeks." Cat said grimly.

"perhaps we can use her status as a new vampire to our advantage." Bones mused. "Ian will want to have a formal gathering once she is changed to announce her not only as the newest member of his line as well as his lover." Dove's cheeks flushed at that but bones ignored it. "if we strike before he does that, than they will think he turned her for the express purpose of bearing his undead children. Who are they to know he's in love with her?"

he turned to cat with an eyebrow cocked. She seemed to considered it before responding. "could work, but who's gonna convince Ian to let his new girlfriend do that?"

"i guess that 'll be my job." Dove said with a sigh. Ian had said there was nothing in this world he would refuse her, well she'd be testing that real soon.

As soon as Ian was home Dove ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "miss me?" she nodded, face buried in his chest, inhaling his scent. "are you almost ready?"

"we need to talk first." her words were muffled from his shirt.

"about what?" he tensed, setting her away from him. She didn't meet his eyes when she spoke.

"Cat, Crispin, and I are implementing out plan for infiltrating that undead baby making operation... tomorrow."

"the hell you are!" he roared. "Crispin you sod! you had bloody well get you bleeding ass down here right quick!"

"he's not here." Dove told him, reaching for his hand. Ian let her take it, she fiddled with his fingers and waited for him to speak again.

"I'm changin' you over tonight, tomorrow you will be weak as a kitten and blinded by thirst. You will not be able to protect your self, and I will not allow that."

"i didn't ask your permission. I'm telling you now that I never will. It is who I am. You say you love me after only knowing me two weeks, but you don't know me. I'll never know every thing about you, you have lived to long for that. But I can accept you for who you are. You lie to your friends and manipulate people to get what you want. You have killed and fought your way to the top. I accept those things as a part of the man I love.

Can you accept that I am stubborn? I eat peanut butter on a daily basis. I leave dishes in the sink, and my wet towels on the floor. I buy things I'll never have a need for just because it is on sale. I pretend not to hear you when I don't want to answer, and ask the same question a million different way till I hear what I want. And I will ALWAYS try to help others when ever it is in my power to do so...epically children. Can you love me the way I am, or is changing me into a vampire your first step to trying to change all of me?"

"oh my love." he pulled her back to him, nearly crushing her with his embrace. "I'm not trying to change a single part of your beautiful, stubborn, personality. I'm turning you into a vampire so I can enjoy arguing with you and then having amazing makeup sex for centuries to come. I want to learn what pushes your buttons and turns your face red with anger, just so I can sooth it away with my kisses. It might take time, but we will learn every thing there is to know about each others' past... and then we'll make a wonderful future together. I'm sure we will fight as often as we'll make love, but that's part of being in a relationship, or so I'm told. When ever you risk you life I'm going to be right there to rescue you...and then yell my bleeding head off. But it is not because I don't accept you...it's because I love you."

"than I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

The thirst burned through Dove in the most terrifyingly excruciating way. She screamed for more blood even as Ian poured it down her throat. "it's OK darling." he cooed as she sucked down the consents of the bag.

"it hurts!" she screamed at him. He pushed the blood soaked hair off her face and tried to sooth her.

"drink more." he put another bag into her mouth and she drank it down. "better?" she nodded, still seeing red. "you see now why I wont let you plan continue?" he threw over his solder to Bones.

"no!" Dove sat upright, hands clutching at Ian. "I'm going tomorrow! I have to!" Ian laid her back onto the narrow bed in the new vampire holding cell.

"just relax darling, have some more blood." Ian held out another purplish red bag for her.

"no, I'm fine." she actually sounded calm. Bones looked at her with both eyebrows raised. Dove cleared her throat, licked her lips, and looked Ian in the eyes. "i can control this, and I will save those children," then to bones she said, "hove you gotten any Intel on how many they are holding there?"

Bones was shocked, Ian wasn't. "told you she's stubborn."

"about ten best we can tell." bones told her. "we won't be going till sun down tomorrow, so drink as much as you can and listen to Ian. He know the plan." Bones left the lovers alone. Ian climbed onto the bed with her and she curled into him.

"you smell so good." she moaned. He chuckled, she was already enjoying her vampire upgrades. Dove closed her eyes, thirst temporally stated, and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes again the thirst was back. Ian stood over her with a drained bag of blood, a funny look on his face. "that was your third bag of blood. Seen a lot of new vampires love, never seen one eat in their sleep before."

"it's better than peanut butter." she purred. "is it time for the mission?"

"no, we have a few hours." he replied.

"good, cuz I have an idea." the tone in his voice told him it had nothing to do with talking to Cat or Bones.

"what did you have in mind?"

"grab a bag of blood and take your cloths off." she instructed, already stripping her own blood soaked shirt. Ian was out of naked and holding out a bag of blood before she was out of her pants. The sight of him standing there, his perfect body glistening in the dim light. The shadows that fell in the hollows on his chest and neck, carved out by ripples of muscles.

Dove stood, splayed her hands on his chest, and pushed him down to the bed. She used her teeth to rip open the bag draining it's contents not into her mouth but onto his body. "getting creative now are we love?"

"always had this fantasy about doing this with peanut butter, but now..." she let the sentence trail off as she climbed onto the bed. The first stroke of her tong was on his chest, she licked her way slowly to one nipple, and then the other. The blood swirling around on his body made the feel of her sweet mouth even better.

With deliberate slowness she leaped at the pool of blood that formed on his belly, before training her mouth lower. When she wrapped her hand around him Ian bucked his hips. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat before she bent down to put her lips on the head. Dove let her teeth gently rake his sensitive flesh as she slid his member into her mouth till it was overflowing her.

"yes," Ian moaned. "more." Dove's head began bobbing up and down slurping at the blood on his dick. She sucked and nibbled till he thought he would explode. His hands were buried in her hair and he pushed her down, a sure tell he was about to cum.

She pulled away, sat up, and smiled again. "not yet." he tone was light and teasing. Before he could complain however, she was astride him. Impaling herself on the thick length of him. "oh god!" she got out. He was stretching her to the limit. Dove moved, stopped and moved again. Soon she was bouncing up and down, riding him like a rodeo bull that she had by the horns. He felt so good inside her, like he belonged there. With out him she had been empty, but Ian filled all the empty spaces in her heart, her soul, and her body. it felt amazing!

Ian reached down between them, finding that tiny bud at her center, and stroking it with knowing fingers. The sounds coming from her were supposed to be words, cries of pleasure. All she could get out were shouts of pure joy. He head was thrown back, hair flying in all directions, eyes closed. "look at me." Ian demanded. To close to cumming for her to be looking away. She obeyed, her eyes now glowing with the same intense green as his. "now, cum with me now." together they exploded each the only thing holding the other together.

Dove collapsed on top of him, not saying a word and not letting him slip from inside her. Holding him deep inside herself, aftershocks of organism rocking her body, Dove fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes again she was alone. She didn't remember Ian moving her off of him to escape, but he had things to do, like get ready for the mission. The door to her holding cell opened and Cat came in. "feeling better?"

"hungry." Dove rasped out.

"bet you are." Cat held up the cooler that had been restocked with fresh bags of blood. Ian had had to leave and get more while the new little vampire slept. "drink up, then we're going to get you cleaned up. We are leaving in an hour." that got Dove's attention. She had almost forgotten about their mission, to save the poor undead children that had been brought into the world against their will and were being forced to endure only god knew what.

"right." she slurped down the contents of one bag. "don't suppose I could have one more?" cat laughed, handing over yet another bag of blood.

"don't think I have ever seen a more unusual new vampire, other than myself." Cat mused. "wonder what it is that makes you so hungry." Dove burped and looked extremely embarrassed when Cat let out a laugh. "that will stop in a day or two. Be warned that you might have to use the bathroom once or twice as well."

"grate news."


	14. Chapter 14

Night fell swiftly and silently. Dove walked beside Ian towards a large building. To any outsider it looked like a privet hospital for a major company. Even most vampires didn't give it a second look, they tended not to but in to business that wasn't theirs. "password." a voice demanded from over the speaker.

"dandelion." Ian told them sounding annoyed. He had his hand wrapped around Dove's upper arm and she fought to escape his grasp. Not because she was acting but because he was hurting her. He did it on purpose, this had to look for real or they'd be caught on the spot. A buzzed sounded and the door swung open.

Ian dragged Dove into a bright white waiting room. A older looking vampire woman sat behind a desk, typing away at a computer. She hardly looked up when he entered. "down the hall, fourth door on the right. They are expecting you Mr. Flannery." Ian didn't say thank you, just continued down the hall.

"I'm so hungry." dove wept. Pink tears were falling from her glowing green eyes. This wasn't an act either.

"shut it!" Ian growled. Dove did, she knew he was pretending to be annoyed with her. The man should have been a film star with his acting abilities because Dove nearly believed him. Once in the room Ian shoved her down into a chair. "stay put." he ordered. More tears were falling, rolling down her cheeks and staining them pink.

"Ian, I was surprised to get your call." a lank vampire was lounging on a leather sofa across the room. His voice was smooth as honey with a southern accent. He had short black hair and big dark eyes. A scar ran from under his right eye to his ear from when he had been human.

"caught wind that something was going down here. Your looking for willing male vamps and newly turned women... making babies are we?"

"indeed."

"bloody well time some one figured it out. Hear tell were working on a disposable army. Fancy that! Thought I might pop in on my old friend, see if I could offer some help." Dove gasped when Ian called the other vampire his old friend. She knew he had been less that honorable in his days, but being friends with a man who made babies just to kill them?

Neither man looked at her. "what have you to offer?"

"her for one. She is strong, probably be a master.. if she lives that long. Newly turned to. Did the deed myself last night."

"and for two?"

"my own DNA, how many master vampire have you had offer their DNA for your army. I dare say any children produced by myself will be ten time stronger than what you've got now."

"and what do you want in return for this help?"

"for starters I want in on your operation, highest level clearance. If vampires are taking over the world I'm going to be a member of the ruling class."

"that can be arranged. Any thing else?"

"yeah, I want one of the children produced from my DNA, for my own purposes..no questions asked." the scar faced vampire looked back and forth between Ian and Dove, finally he responded.

"your terms are acceptable." he told Ian. "you are right in beveling we have had no Master vampires willing to provide us with DNA. Yours will give our soldiers a distinct advantage on the battlefield." he stood up from the couch in one graceful movement. "you want information? Follow me... bring her."

Ian grasped Dove's arm once more, roughly pulling her to her feet. It hurt him inside to even pretend not to care about Dove. She had quickly become the center of his world, and here he was putting her life in danger for children he didn't care about. Not that he would tell her that. If Dove found out he could care less if those damn kids lived of died she'd cry harder than she already was.

He'd save the kids alright, but not for their sake. Not out of the kindness of his heart, or because Bones asked him to help. There was only one person in the world he would do something this stupid for, and he was dragging her down a hallway as if she meant nothing to him.

"we have manged to successful create over a dozen specimens." the Vampire, who's name was Rampage, was telling Ian. Dove gasped again at hearing the children being referred to in such a way. "some of them had to be terminated, quality control and such." he went on. "we have ten now but two more are on the way."

shit, the hadn't counted on having to rescue pregnant women along with the children. Dove was taking careful notes on every turn they took, so she could remember how to get out when the time came. Rampage led them into an elevator and pressed SB (subbasement). "we keep them down here, away from prying eyes. Limits their chances of escape too...they are dangerous little monsters."

_one...two...three...four... _Dove counted the floors as they went down, so she would remember how many she needed to go up to get out. She ignored the tightening in her gut, hunger gripping her. _Monsters, he called those children monsters!_ He was the monster! She hoped Ian or Bones, or even cat shredded that bastard's heart with something sharp and silver, soon.

Down another long hall, this one was concrete and dark, left at the split and... there they were! Behind a wall of bullet proof glass. Ten little beds in a row. Children ranging in ages from 2 to 15 were all sitting, staring off into nothing. "we keep em' drugged up pretty good." Rampage explained. "they cooperate better that way."

"good to know." was Ian's response. "how many guards do you keep down here?"

"guards? Don't need em'. These young youngsters stay where they're put until they are told to move. And no one knows they are down here sept for me n' 3 others."

"you always need guard." Ian told him pointedly.

"what for? I told you they ain't going no where." Ian moved, so fast Dove's eyes could hardly follow. He let go of her arm and twisted around grabbing onto Rampage. He had the man's arms up behind his head. One arm around his neck.

"in case a wanker like me falls in love with a girl who has a soft spot for children." Ian informed him with a growl. "call Crispin my love." he said in a much softer voice. We need to find his three mates."

Dove pulled Ian's cell phone from this rear pocket, taking the time to give his ass a quick squeeze. She told Bones how to get to the subbasement. "bring lots of backup." she told him.

"cat told you, we have it covered." it took only a few minuets for Bones to appear, Cat behind him. The were arguing. "i told you to wait up stairs wit Charles."

"not in this life time!" she told he husband. Dove gave Ian a little smile. He was still restraining rampage. None of the children had moved a muscle.

"Cat, you and Dove get the children. They are sedated and under the gaze. It's gonna take your eyes and you blood to rouse them enough to get them out of here." Ian told her. "mate, wanna help me get this one dead? I know where his partners are."

Dove and Cat did as instructed, punching the code rampage gave them into the key pad to unlock the door. "oldest first." Cat decided, thinking perhaps they could be of some use to care for the little ones, if they weren't to traumatized themselves. The first bed was that of a young man, he looked to be about fifteen. He was handsome, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The power that flowed off the child was far grater than it should be. "shit, what did they do to these kids? He is juiced up." she explained when her husband tossed her a questioning glance.

"you said there were two more children on the way...where are the pregnant women?" Ian demeaned. He really couldn't have cared less. But he knew if dove had heard Rampage mention them before she would want them saved as well.

"there is only one pregnant woman, and damned if I'm giving her up. Do you have any idea how hard it was getting Tepesh's blood?"

"Vlad Tepesh?" Bones thought to clarify.

"yeah, the fucking pyrokinetic Dracula! Once we have enough pyro kids born dumb asses like you will be obsolete." Ian shoved a knife in Rampage's chest.

"where is she?" he asked sounding board. "if you tell me...I'll let you live." he decided on saying.

"i don't believe you."

"i give you my word as a vampire...on my sweet dove's head." he turned to let the nearly dead vampire see the little wave Dove gave him.

"Mental keeps her in a room off hid office. She had some complications with the pregnancy and she is not far along. This isn't the first set of twins we've had to deal with, to save them it'll take a quick response." Ian took his hand off the knife. he stepped back, releasing Rampage. Rampage looked stunned, he hadn't really expected Ian to keep his word. "i said I wouldn't kill you mate." he nodded towards Bones. "he didn't."


	15. Chapter 15

Dove, Cat, and Ian each had their arms full of screaming children. The older ones cooperated... the younger ones didn't. Bones had rushed up to the top floor, to see if he could find Mental's office and the entrapped pregnant woman it was gonna be one hell of a mess explaining this one to Vlad.

Maybe it would be best if she did lose the twins she was carrying. Then no one would have to call the prince of darkness and let him know that after six hundred years of debauchery...he was about to be a papa. Bones could hardly fathom that himself, and he was madly in love with the woman carrying his child.

Ian was with the women and children in the elevator when he felt it. The unmistakable surge of power from a pissed off master vampire. "some one is waiting for us in the lobby." he told them.

"shit, what are we going to do? We are up to our asses in kids, and Dove has all she can do not to start munching on them." Cat was freaked.

"dove, your gonna have to start munching." Ian told her. She had no training in fighting, and she was to weak in her current condition to even run. He hit the red button halting their progress.

"no." she moaned. Here eyes were green, fangs were out, but she was fighting it. Ian put down the children he was holding to cradle her face in his hands.

"listen to me, you are these kids only hope right now. But with you so hungry it is looking to me like they will have no chance at all. You need to sip from their hands, only take a little... any damage you do now will be far less than what the guy waiting up there will do to them." he promised. Dove looked into the faces of the twins she was clutching. Matching pairs of blue eyes stared back. Their eyes reminded her so much of Ian's like crystal Turquoise. Those little mouths were smiling now as they eyed her.

"are you my mommy?" the girl whispered. She was twirling one of Dove's dark curls around one chubby finger.

"yes." Dove told the girl, not looking at Ian. "mommy needs your help. Can I kiss you hand?" the little girl nodded, her blond ringlets bouncing. She held her tiny hand, palm up, to Doves mouth.

"me too!" the boy said trying to push his sister away. Pink tears started flowing from Dove's eyes again as she sank her fangs into those tiny hands.

When the elevator doors slid open there were ten vampires standing in the hall. "keep the children calm." Cat told Dove. The plan was for Dove and the kids to stay safe in the elevator while Ian and Cat fought off their attackers. Dove wrapped her arms around as many children as she could while the brawl ensued.

She had all ten huddled together in the far corner. The twins, who now believed her to be their mother, clutched to her with tears in their eyes as well. Dove could think of nothing else to sooth them... except for singing.

"when I find my self in times of trouble mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom...let it be. And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom let it be. And when the brokenhearted people living in the world agree, there will be and answer. Let it be. For tho they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see, there will be an answer. Let it be." Dove became aware that the sounds of fighting had stopped only when she head Ian whisper.

"i don't believe it!" she raised her head from the children enough to see a room full of frozen vampires. "don't stop singing!"

"Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, yeah let it be. Whisper words of wisdom let it be. And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me, shine until tomorrow let it be."

"come on!" cat screamed. As Bones burst through the door to the staircase, a girl in his arms. Dove and the children ran for the door. With dove singing all the time.

"i wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me, speaking words of wisdom, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, yeah let it be. There will be an answer, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. There will be an answer let it be. Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be. Whisper words of wisdom let it be!" she held the final note as the three vampires grabbed on to herself an the children and launched them into the sky.

It had taken hours to get all of the children calm enough to fall asleep. Dove had refused to allow Ian to green eye them into sleep. "they have been trough enough." the pregnant girl had curled herself into a ball around the barely noticeable baby bump and cried until she passed.

But with the house quiet, and Dove slurping down several bags of blood Bones Spoke. "what the hell was that?" he demanded. Dove looked like a deer in the headlights.

"when you started singing every vampire, except the master, froze!" Cat was astounded. Ian was sitting behind her on the couch, he pulled her more firmly against his chest. Proud that he too had gotten a girl with a rare gift.

"i don't know. I was singing to calm the kids down, and just thinking I wished it would all stop."

"well it worked." Cat said. "way to go on being able to control people with your voice. Very cool."

"it is going to come in handy too, what with the ten children she just forced me to adopt." Ian smiled at the stunned look on Dove's face. "i saw how you looked when you told that little girl you were her mommy. You wanted her. And there is nothing you could ask of me that I could refuse." Dove twisted in his arms to kiss him.

"I'm not gonna be the one who calls Vlad." Bones announced.

"I'll do it, he's my friend. But lord only knows what is gonna happen next!"

_**thank you for reading my story. If you enjoyed it leave me a comment! if not... why the hell did you read the whole thing? There is a big wide internet out there, go find something else to do than criticize me! lol**_

_**and keep you eyes open for the story of Vlad and the pregnant girl...yippee!**_


End file.
